


The Rana Effect

by lostinscarif



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinscarif/pseuds/lostinscarif
Summary: They keep meeting like this; hearts close but kept apart. When they’re alone, however, the barriers withholding them falter and fade away.





	The Rana Effect

Kate is first made aware of it, halfway through her shift on Monday evening.

She’s tense.

That’s not an exaggeration; she’s tense, almost rigid as her shoulders slump while she collects empty glasses from a table.

Having an affair has tended to unravel this effect – the rigid feeling - and lately it’s been resting in near permanent form. There’s a complimentary seasoning of guilt as well, of course, guilt which is beginning to manifest physically as a creased forehead and half formed dark circles underneath Kate’s eyes.

She’s carrying on - having an affair - with a married woman and said woman is married to the recently departed ex-chef who perfected the meal Kate’s just delivered to table number six. It’s a skewed perspective; strongly broken in various ways because Kate isn’t this person, isn’t this ‘other woman’ type figure she has grasped the mantle of. She has morals, or, at least, she likes to believe she has but that was before everything that’s happened with Rana; before Rana and her words. Before Rana and her touch. Before Rana and her deep, shiny eyes and her-

“You alright?”

Kate blinks, shaking herself awake as she’s pulled from her daydream, sprightly, like a splash of cold water to the face. The disturbance brings Kate to the realisation that she’s been standing next to the till counter, hands grasping two empty wine glasses, with a forlorn expression too long to be anything but subtle about it. She mentally dusts herself down – massaging her neck - as she turns on her feet to face Daniel. He isn’t working - only visiting - because he still hasn’t won his job back yet. A fact he remains somewhat bitter about.

“Course. Just, uh, caught me daydreaming is all” Kate smiles, sheepish. She’s tired. “It’s been a long shift”

“Being stuck with me, ya mean?” Daniel jests, leaning across the counter as he sits on a bar stool. He’s a full paying customer now.

Kate nods, tilting her head smugly. “Pretty much, yeah”

“This place is a bleedin’ hotbed for abuse in the workplace” Daniel faux winces. “Thought it’d be different now that I’ve hung up my serving shoes. I’ll be having a word with HR”

“Oh, is that right?” Kate laughs, grabbing a tray as she turns on her heels. “I’ll just add it to the list I have about you”

“There’s a list?” Daniel flickers with intrigue. “That’s it. Grounds for libel. I could sue”

Kate chuckles, sliding towards the kitchen. It’s only after the lightness of the laughter and shared grins subside when she feels the full weight of the tension return to her shoulders, as if something heavy has been draped, tight, around her neck.

Kate pushes into the kitchen; gaze resting low as she silently collects another two dishes to deliver to the floor. Zeedan isn’t here, although his food creations remain, and Kate feels another shower of guilt sweep across her shoulders. Zeedan no longer works in the bistro but he’s still around.

In more ways than one.

 

* * *

 

It goes like this;

Sometimes they argue and sometimes they kiss.

Mostly the arguing arrives as a prelude to kissing, an invisible arm that cranks up the tension which always spills over whenever the feeling gives way, surpassing a metaphorical boiling point.

Much like today.

It’s risky because they’re in Kate’s flat - Rana is on a half day - and initial friction has melted together as... the opposing kind of friction; the _good_ kind. Kate has lost track of what they’ve been arguing about – but it’s definitely coupled with frustration at their situation - because the second Rana had pulled her in, the pause button had been firmly pressed on all passing thoughts.

The flat is free - Luke and Alya are working - and Rana is leading Kate astray, literally, into her room by a grasped hand. The handhold is firm and, if anything, implies clearly that there’s definitely only one thing on Rana’s mind. Not that it would be hard to tell with the clouded eyes and heavy gaze sparking into light after such bridged closeness. Kate enjoys being led astray, for the most part, but the tension in her shoulders still remains. For an hour or two, however, she lets herself forget.

The tension is still present when they finish and Kate is lying on her side gazing into eyes which shimmer with a recently gifted bliss, resting in place as a reminder that Rana is not quite hers even though she is Rana’s.

And more than anything - for that reminder - Kate really, really hates her shoulders.

 

* * *

 

She sees her in the morning, the following day, on her way into work.

There’s an audible collective breath exhaled because even from this distance - a scattering of cobbles across the street - Rana remains ever bright and fresh faced. It’s a crime because the sky is grey and overcast - this _is_ December - and it should be physically impossible for anyone to look  _that_ good this early in the morning. Except Rana does and Kate flushes with a rising feeling of self-consciousness. She glances away, momentarily rooted to the edge of the flat door as she fidgets with her keys, long jacket swaying. Rana hasn’t clocked her on her morning stroll over towards the medical centre and maybe that’s for the best. Kate’s eyes are edged with dark circles, a symptom of suffering a pattern of restless sleep over the past few days. She looks as tired as she feels, wondering just when her heart and mind are going to settle down. Throwing her appearance together for a quick trip to the corner shop to grab morning milk, Kate hadn’t bothered to do more than tie her hair back in a loose ponytail. Not even the faint traces of makeup could hide the sleep deprivement from gathering underneath her eyes.

Rana is close, Kate realises, but she’s so far away. The cobbled street arrives as a physical divide to the situation they’ve found themselves in; it’s both bumpy and rough, and chipped away by time. Rana is married and that should be a bright enough red flag to draw back from what they’ve both stumbled into except there’s feelings - _strong_ feelings - and Kate finds herself suspended in the crux of them all, and willingly. It’s hard to believe they were once solely friends - nothing more and nothing less - except that’s yet another realisation that’s been playing - fast forwarding and rewinding - on Kate’s mind last thing at night. Has this always been between them, albeit subconsciously, pre-kissing and catching of feelings? Kate reflects as her eyes follow Rana. Looking back, their pre-existing friendship had been a much simpler time.

Kate turns to head towards the corner shop, pulling herself from her monochrome daydream before Rana can feel her eyes. It’s too late, though, because Rana has turned, momentarily stopping her movement on the pavement. Her uniform is the brightest shade of blue against such a grey morning, peeking out beneath a cosy jacket and loosely tied scarf. Kate wonders, briefly, if Rana has stopped to talk or just to gape. She finds an answer as Rana back peddles and crosses the street, now a few steps before her.

Rana folds her arms and Kate realises that she’s cold, a puff of condensation appearing as she speaks. She watches as Rana’s face colours, spreading with a smile. It’s early yet there’s a hint of flirtation which tinges her voice, wrapping around it wholeheartedly with two hands. The cold suddenly feels warmer.

“You’re up early”

It almost sounds like a normal conversation. “Normal” being pre-kiss, pre-feelings, pre-affair. Rana used to be a friend; a good friend. They’d have a laugh, in full lightness, with the group they no longer feel apart of. Where there was once a light atmosphere with friends is now a tense one, hinging on unspoken thoughts and threats because Luke knows about them; he thinks they’ve broken off whatever this is between them but he’s wrong. Very wrong.

Kate shifts, glancing down. The keys to the flat feel cold and uncomfortable as she holds them. Rana’s gaze is piercing; Kate can feel her eyes scanning as they take time to absorb her paleness and the tiredness lingering underneath her eyes. If it’s possible, Kate feels worse, and maybe even more self-conscious.

“Couldn’t sleep” Kate admits, eyes drifting upwards to meet Rana’s. The action is too much – it’s too early – because Rana’s expression is soft and warm. Kate can see the worry as it forms clear and heavy in her eyes.

“You alright?” Rana asks, eyes unmovable with care. Kate thinks that it’s even too early for this; for the warm and caring Rana that’s greeted her literally on her doorstep. Kate feels affronted but in the best of ways, like Rana has sucker punched her heart with her bright eyes and attention, and that’s exactly what she’s done.

“Yeah. Just… tired” Kate shifts on her feet, breathing a false enthusiasm that doesn’t quite meet her face, as her voice drops an octave. “But I think you know why”

Rana does. Oh, Rana does. Before a familiar smirk can form in place, she’s asking Kate again if she is alright.

“Remind me; what is it you do for a living again?” Kate asks, a grin tugging at the edge of her lips.

“Don’t just wear the upside down watch for show, you know. And I was just telling you that as your nurse”

Kate raises an eyebrow. “As my... _nurse_?”

“I’ll pop in, yeah” Rana tells her. “On lunch. Call it happy hour. You need checked out”

“I-”

“No buts. Doctor’s orders”

“But you’re not a doctor”

“ _Oi_ , I’ll have you know we nurses share similar qualities to GPs. Just not the uniform or the swell pay grade”

“Ooh, sorry. I didn’t touch a nerve, did I?”

“We’ll see about that” Rana tells her, amused. “Later”

“Oh, is that right, yeah?”

“Always stick by word, me” Rana murmurs, biting her bottom lip as she sways on her feet. There’s a familiar rush of feelings which wash throughout because it has become familiar; the flirting. It’s unabashed, unaltered yet somehow still surprising. There’s something about Kate’s tone, about how she voices the right words in all the right places as they stand so close but remain reasonably at a distance.

Rana’s momentary surprise forms a smirk. “Flat free, today?”

Kate understands the suggestion but still she asks; “Michelle’s?”

Rana sways on her feet, biting her bottom lip as she nods.

“Should be” Kate says. Her voice is tinged with amusement and something else. It’s a mixture of giddiness and equal excitement. Rana’s look is all encompassing and almost too much. “Why?”

“No reason”

“ _No reason_. _Riiiight_ ” Kate folds her arms. “You sure about that?”

Rana glances down, eyes bright and cheeks coloured by something else other than the cold.

“Same time as yesterday?” Kate asks, brushing her side against Rana’s.

Kate doesn’t get an answer, only a smirk and fiery eyes as Rana slowly steps away. Her motion is deliberate, slow, and Kate’s gaze reflects the same electricity as Rana back peddles across the cobbles.

“Is that a yes?”

It’s a yes.

 

* * *

 

Rana is perceptive.

It’s not an overstatement - it’s a statement of fact - so Rana works it all out, the following day.

They’re back in Kate’s flat, utilising Rana’s lunch hour for a quote unquote “assignation”. It feels like they haven’t seen each other in days – an inaccuracy - when it’s barely been a day.

It’s fallen into place as being addictive - the sneaking around - but Kate knows with certainty that it isn’t the sneaking around she’s addicted to; it’s Rana.

They’ve been kissing and Kate’s lips are bruised, smudged faintly at the edges by Rana’s lipstick, as they make out, tangled together on the couch. Rana unfolds as a comfortable weight in Kate’s lap and the kissing is hungry and all _I-don’t-want-to-break-apart-for-air_ intense. Rana exudes enthusiasm on a grand scale and Kate’s lips are there to absorb, taking every touch and every tilt of head with just as much fervour.

When they break apart a moment later Rana’s expression crosses with confusion as she holds Kate close. Her eyes fizzle with intrigue making Kate flutter with a shiver of self-consciousness as she observes herself seemingly being placed under a microscope. It’s only now when Kate breathes out, in this moment, that her eyes glaze over Rana’s messy hair, falling in strands as she remembers tugging it loose from her ponytail. She looks overly kissed and there’s no denying or exaggerating. Rana is dazed, all glossy eyes which shimmer with love. They’re dark in their intensity but also warm and familiar. It feels really, really nice.

“You’re all tense” Rana states, voice heavy with realisation, hands scaling to rest against Kate’s shoulder blades. Her expression crosses with worry as she tilts her head, seemingly searching for the sole cause in Kate’s dark eyes. Rana’s touch lingers, warm, and Kate finds herself suspended in momentarily paralysis. It’s firm and present - Rana’s touch - and a warmth of heat colours across her face. The intimacy between them has doubled in recent days and closeness has forged almost unshakable. They’ve bonded on another level.

Kate _is_ tense and it’s about the only thing which is not pretend. It’s the sneaking about, the foggy lies and deception slowly shifting to blur the lines of truth, of existing friendships, that have fallen weary across her shoulder blades, spreading out as they fall limp. Kate swears she’s feeling more _Buckaroo_ these days than anything else. Through all of this, however, Kate exhales a front; an almost confident edge which is strong enough to inch its way into her voice. It fails on execution, though, because it never quite reaches her face.

“I am?”

Rana’s hands smooth across her shoulders as she nods an affirmative, telling her yes. The touch feels as equally reassuring as the warmth in Rana’s eyes.

“I’m a nurse” Rana says, after a moment, like her words are enough to silence any other thoughts. “I know these things”

“How could I forget” Kate finds herself commenting before Rana’s hands encase a taut shoulder muscle. It feels figurative - the tension in her shoulders, in her body - because Rana, she swears, has that look in her eye; the bright and fiery one which is both attractive and knowingly dangerous.

There’s a pause before Rana tilts her head, a smirk forming at the edge of her lips. “It’s _this_ , isn’t it? The uniform?” Rana oozes, coolly, breath falling cool against Kate’s face.

They’ve been doing this a lot lately, the flirting which naturally leads to more. It’s a skill Rana is adept with, Kate has learned; flirting. Flirting with Rana entails words which initially appear as innocent but are then cast with meaningful eyes and expressions which hold a deeper meaning, twisting as they emerge as something else completely. Something dangerous. Something dangerously tempting.

“If only I’d known” Rana continues. “I would’ve done this sooner”

Kate’s eyes briefly flit towards Rana’s lips. Something tempting indeed. “Known what?”

Rana fails to keep her smirk from engulfing her voice. She sounds proud and Kate isn’t going to pretend that it doesn’t make her body cross with a shiver.

“You” Rana says, amused yet pointedly. There is truth to her words after all. “Like a woman in uniform”

Kate’s eyes linger, drifting over the blue uniform, over the upside down watch and Rana’s name tag pinned half-heartedly to the side. She can’t deny the assumption that she likes women in uniform - Kate has eyes after all - yet for a few moments she hesitates, almost speechless. The uniform surely fails on many but not on Rana. Kate exhales her appreciation much to Rana’s satisfaction as she works her hands into her shoulders.

“If I say _yes_...” Kate admits, and she realises her voice is a little out of breath and distant on arrival. The Rana Effect. She stumbles, briefly distracted by the realisation.

“But, like…” Kate is sure to add, attempting to muster her composure. “Only one in particular” Kate pauses, salvaging smoothness. “You might know her”

Kate knows she has said something right because Rana’s smirk has melted into a grin, one which is tinged with oozed confidence and a steady allure, like she knows just how attractive she is - which Rana does. It’s a dangerous utilisation - the combination of compliments and their current predicament - because plying Rana with flirtation is reminiscent of pouring gasoline onto fire. It sparks up into life, vibrantly and violent. Everything burns.

Rana inches closer, her breath falling cool across Kate’s lips, her own sharing the same warmth of the aforementioned flames. She draws their mouths together by her left hand on Kate’s chin, her right remaining on Kate’s shoulder blade in a soft but searing kiss. It’s been weeks and still the novelty of Kate’s lips – they’re soft - falling across her own remains. Rana can feel loose curls of her hair crimp while she pushes closer, easing Kate further into the plushness being provided by the couch, tilting her head as the kiss deepens.

They kiss like teenagers sometimes, like there’s not enough time in the world and what time there is has to be spent close and tangled up in each other’s arms. Kate’s breathy pants of appreciation are an instant hit of pure pleasure which crosses across Rana’s skin with goosebumps and that isn’t even taking into consideration her own. They can’t get enough of one another and what they can, they’ll surely take.

Kate is astutely sated by the time the kissing is paused. Rana draws her lips away, the beat of her heart spiking in formation when her eyes drink in Kate’s pulsating pupils, now dark and blown wide. She did _that;_ and no, the novelty is never going to fade away. Neither are Rana’s own dazed eyes, glazed and shiny, when they fall briefly on Kate’s reddened lips.

“I also know another way I could get you to relax” Rana says, inching back as she holds Kate’s gaze. She keeps her voice contained enough to be suggestive, not that she has to hint. Rana’s eyes are bright and shiny as they teasingly reflect temptation and the offer of something pleasurable.

“In fact” Rana continues, trying her best to keep her words vague; vague enough but oozing with subtext. Classier than double entendres, however.

“It’s steadfast” Rana states, voice rich with promise. Kate never stood a chance. “Almost instant”

“ _Steadfast_. Is that right?”

When Rana nods, an eyebrow rising confidently, Kate all but shivers. She’s going to enjoy this. Still, she plays her part in the flirtation, mustering some half-hearted protest; trying and failing at “playing hard to get” because, as she has realised over time, Rana has always had her; even when they were solely friends. They’re currently engaged in an affair - Rana wears a ring on her finger for a reason - but it’s in these moments, the raw ones when it’s just the two of them alone, that time appears to falter and fade away. It feels like they’re together; _together_ together, and Kate is going to wish those words away until they come true.

Kate’s thoughts are disturbed as Rana shifts on her lap, her daydream blurring in an almost ripple like effect as Rana’s hands slide to grip the edge of her shirt.

“What’re you doing?” Kate asks, dazed and amused. Rana has never been known for her patience.

“Want me to draw you a picture?”

“But... _here_? In the living room?” Kate murmurs, taking note of how out of breath she is.  They haven’t been doing anything, well, not yet. It’s been foreplay through and through. It’s not a complaint, just a realisation.

Kate swallows, her mouth suddenly dry as she sees Rana’s plan for the first time. “They do have keys, you know. Luke and Alya”

Unsurprisingly, Rana is unfazed.

“ _So_?”

“ _So_...” Kate continues, amused by Rana’s blinding impatience. “Do you want them to walk in on us in a compromising position?”

Rana doesn’t, of course, but she plays along. It's an act of flirtation.

“Who says it’ll be compromising?” Rana offers, reaching out to graze Kate’s lips with a finger. “That’ll be the last thing on your mind, trust me”

Kate blushes, the softest shade of red diluting as it spreads across her cheeks and their locked gaze momentarily breaks.

“Think very highly of yourself, eh?” Kate says, biting her bottom lip. She’s blushing and Rana checks off an imaginary box because flustered Kate is a true speciality and she’s acquired a certain bonus point. The victory washes over Rana, reminiscent to sun glowing on skin, as she absorbs the win wholeheartedly by smirking and by pushing Kate back against the couch. Her suggestion has been well received.

“Was that a rhetorical question?” Rana asks, oozing seduction with an arched brow.

Kate tries and fails to quip a reply, lost to waves of seduction reverberating around the room. Rana is gazing at her, heavy and meaningfully; sending an intoxicating shiver of ideas through her mind at a frantic rate which Kate can’t keep track of; ideas that are _not_ at all suitable for a lunch hour hook up on a Thursday afternoon.

Kate finds her voice, suggesting hurriedly that “ _her room is five steps away_ ” but the sentence is left half-finished as Rana pushes closer; silencing all suggestions.

Words are left hanging and forgotten as Rana pushes closer, angling Kate’s head as she captures her lips before drawing back, the connection of the kiss growing open mouthed. It scares Rana a little, just how aroused she grows to be from the simple act of kissing because it’s an instant shot of stimulation that fills every edge of her body, head to toe. It’s addictive; a heady shot of pure pleasure that sends a spring into her step, breathing life with an almost magical and drug like quality.

“I’d rather stay here” Rana whispers, out of breath between kisses. Kate shivers at the feel of her breath and voice as if flutters against her lips, against her chin. “No point in moving, is there?”

Kate doesn’t reply and instead kisses Rana harder, holds her closer as they tangle together on the couch. Of course Rana gets off on this, on the sneaking around, and Kate feels a little lightheaded at the thought. She can’t deny the excitement or the thrill because it is exciting - if you skip past the morally grey area of the lies and deceit; the cheating. The feelings, however, and the pleasure eclipse everything else; moon locking over the sun style.

Rana does the magical thing of talking between kisses, her voice laced with breathlessness and intoxication. Kate should be impressed but instead she’s aroused.

“Remember the first time we did this, in the back of the transit?”

It’s not like Kate could ever forget. Rana’s lips had devoured her at a steady rate, briefly knocking into place the realisation that Rana wanted her as much as Kate herself did; her feelings were returned. It was mutual attraction as well. Nothing was one-sided. The kissing had been aggressive - and progressive - and in retrospect, they had sailed closely towards the edges of sharing their first time in the back of a transit van; _Speedaal_.

Kate tries to nod an affirmative because she does remember, remembers it like it was yesterday, as she meets Rana’s lips again. Rana, however, has other plans. She leans back ever so slightly, swerving her lips just far enough out of reach. Kate is slow to catch up, expression forming with confusion and intoxication. She’s never felt as hot.

“I wanted you then as much as I do now”

Rana’s words are honest, are true to form, because in the next instant lips are on lips and they are kissing just as harsh.

Kate grows lost to an abyss of soft lips and teasing foreplay until suddenly Rana’s left hand sneaks away, finger walking in a downward spiral towards her waist. Kate knows the move, understands the shift after the short time between taking the next step. She’s practically putty in Rana’s hands now, which is in almost every situation a dangerous allure, especially on a lunch hour. Rana, it transpires, can get a lot done in an hour.

Rana’s lips are back on her own, gently attacking before she eases them away, drifting to tease Kate’s neck. Two impatient tugs are felt as Rana untucks Kate’s black shirt, freeing it from her waist, before vision is blurred - briefly - as it lands in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Somewhere between kissing and _other things_ , Rana’s words whisper sweet nothings like “ _God, you’re fit_ ” and “ _I love your lips. They’re so... soft_ ” and Kate really wishes lunch hour held a longer duration than sixty minutes because it’s criminally not enough.

Rana draws her lips always from Kate’s neck as she winds her up to come down. It’s slow at first - suspended - almost like she’s absorbing the moment of having Kate so close, hanging suspended before pure pleasure. The room echoes with breathy pants and hoarse moans for more - all Kate - transferring a haze of unfiltered adultery into the air.

Kate calls Rana by her name and it’s all breath, all moan, and an instant shot of adrenaline and something else within. There’s so much need that it’s overwhelming. Crossing the intimacy line by sleeping together has changed everything between them.

Rana works her up and she comes down, intense and all at once.

When it’s over and passion is sated - for the most part - they tangle together in Kate’s bed. The air around them grows comfortable and content with silence, and eyes glaze over with gratification but slowly clear with realisation. Their time together is almost over and Rana has to return to work as much as temptation lingers for her to stay.

“I was thinking...” Kate begins, during a moment of calming silence. She rests on an elbow, propping herself up against a plush white pillow as Rana’s eyes ease open. “Why don’t we get away for a bit, book a hotel somewhere?” Kate reaches out, ghosting a gentle touch to Rana’s face. “Just us. No interruptions”

“Over _Christmas_?” Rana makes a face. “That’d be impossible”

“In the New Year”

“In the New Year? What would I say, eh?” Rana blinks. “To _them_? ‘ _Oh, Kate and I are off for a dirty weekend. Hope you’ll have fun without me_ ’?”

“No one needs to know we’re going together” Kate suggests. “You could drum up some excuse, say it was a work thing”

“ _An excuse_?” Rana’s forehead creases. It’s stress. “All I do is make excuses”

“I know” Kate says, softly. “I know and there’s no pressure. I just... I want us to spend some time together, just us, away from here. Somewhere where I can hold your hand and we’re not hiding out in the flat, looking over our shoulders” Kate shakes her head, inwardly chastising herself. “I’m sorry if I’m being selfish”

Rana meets Kate’s gaze. There’s a pang of guilt which emerges on her face, mixed together with equal sadness. Rana wants to go, she really does. It’s just “the situation”.

“You’re not being selfish” Rana says, after a moment of lingering gazes and hums of silence. "I want that too"

“But you don’t think it’s a good idea”

“I’d love to go with you” Rana urges. “You know I would but I’m still not…”

“Comfortable?” Kate fills in, motioning between them. “With this, with… us?”

“ _No_. It’s not- it’s not that” Rana closes her eyes. “Well, maybe a little. It’s just- being out there, somewhere, holding your hand. It’d be like being…”

Kate’s eyes widen with realisation and she nods, understanding. “… _out_ there. I get it”

Rana breathes out, closing her eyes. “Well, yeah, obviously and I’m still not- not ready for that”

Kate reaches out, forming a reassuring handhold with Rana. “And that’s alright. Hey _,_ it _is_ okay”

“You don’t really mean that”

“I do and I’m here for you” Kate squeezes Rana’s hand. “I _want_ to be here for you, Rana. You can talk to me anytime and about anything. Always remember that”

“Thank you” Rana murmurs, quietly, eyes shimmering with emotion. Her mascara is about to start running and her lunch hour is officially over in less than five minutes.

“Any time” Kate says. “Never forget that”

Rana won't.

 

* * *

 

It’s the twenty first of December and the flat is bare and undecorated.

That’s Kate’s flat for the record (the one she unfortunately shares with Luke and Alya).

Blame partly falls on Rana for posing as the sole distraction in the passing weeks because the festive period has seemed almost irrelevant against how they’ve both been spending their time. There’s been secret dates – mostly interrupted – and secret kisses; again, mostly interrupted and Kate isn’t ever going to stop being annoyed at that. The whole secret affair thing is a lot more work than she ever entailed it to be. Their afternoon together had been spent well, though. 

Kate finds herself wrapping tinsel around a tree in the late evening – without the help of Alya she might had – as a keen distraction. She can’t see Rana tonight for obvious reasons and she’s channelling her annoyance at the minor setback into tinsel and decorations and the little Christmas tree which has seen better days.

Alya is sitting in one corner of the flat, her face illuminated by a laptop screen, and Kate thinks she seems miles away and more so than usual. Alya’s expression is irked, like she’s studying and every so often Kate hears her mutter something incoherent under her breath. Luke is working late at the garage and Kate is kind of thankful that someone’s van decided to cease up on a festive drive home. Luke has been insufferable in recent days.

“Have you seen the angel?”

Kate’s words fall on deaf ears as she rummages in another box.

“ _Hmm_?” Alya asks, distractedly, typing on her laptop.

“The little thing people stick at the top of the tree; the angel. Have you seen it?”

“Nope”

“Well, do you know where it is?” Kate asks.

“Not the faintest” Alya answers, dazed. “Nicked those decorations from Zeedan when they were clearing out a couple of years back. He probably nicked it back”

Zeedan’s decorations. She’s hanging _Zeedan_ ’s decorations, albeit old ones in her flat. Suddenly Kate feels like she’s holding Rana’s wedding ring all over again. Never in a million years did Kate imagine that the Christmas tree would be yet another connection to Rana’s other half. She drops a strand of tinsel back into the box, wishing the action could free them both from the situation puddle they’re both submerged themselves in.

Kate clears her throat, shaking those thoughts away. She gazes at Alya across the floor and, not for the first time, wishes that she lived alone.

“Feel like I’m the only one who makes any effort around here”

Alya doesn’t bite, doesn’t take the bait, and instead Kate gets a snappy reply about how “some of us are working”.

“A right Grinch, you are” Kate tells her.

“It’s a fad; a holiday for the masses” Alya says, with a wave of her hand. “Who cares about some lights and a wonky tree?”

“ _Fine_. I’ll finish this tomorrow then”

“Why, am I cramping your artistic flair, _Laurence Llewelyn Bowen_?”

Kate folds her arms, turning on her feet. “Now that you mention it, yeah”

“Well, you’ll be pleased to hear Luke and I won’t be here tomorrow night. So you’ll be free to crank up the Mariah Carey to your merry hearts content”

 “Why?” Kate asks. “Where’re you off to?”

“Luke surprised me with an overnight in Preston” Alya says, grinning. “It’s all a bit last minute but he’s always been one for surprises”

“Didn’t think of Luke as The Romantic” Kate says. It’s barely been a minute and already she’s gravitating to grab her phone. A free flat could prove useful.

“Yeah, well, he is” Alya gushes, diving back into her laptop. “The place we’re staying at is like a proper country house and everything”

Kate texts Rana and urges a silent wish that she’s able to sneak over for a few hours tomorrow night.

Her phone pings with a text, minutes later, which says it’s a possibility.

The possibility comes true.

 

* * *

 

Kate doesn’t get nervous.

Okay, that’s maybe an exaggeration. Kate gets nervous when Rana is coming over.

She tidies the flat with more care taken than a winter clean in mid-December, twirls across the kitchen floor to pour out two glasses of wine and spends an eternity perfecting the point on her curved eyeliner in a mirror. The radio is flicked on – it’s low volume Christmas tunes – and it sets the whole mood of the evening. Candles are lit by a strike of a match and Kate briefly wonders when she grew to be this romantic. It’s not just the tea light candles, however, Kate has another addition up her sleeve and it currently hangs, suspended, just above the door.

It’s another twenty minutes before the buzzer rings and Kate lifts the phone to let Rana in. When she enters the flat, _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ is echoing implicitly from the radio and not only are Alya’s words coming true, the moment is all around freeze frame perfect. Rana walks in and shrugs off her jacket to reveal a black dress and Kate can barely utter a greeting before their lips come crashing together. She draws Rana across the floor, closing the door, as their mouths tangle together and hands grow hungry. Kate wants to ask how she got away, how she snuck from the house and what Rana's excuse was but she doesn't ask.

They break apart minutes later and Kate takes a moment to absorb the feeling and the warmth of the closeness as they embrace in a hug.

“Nice way to be welcomed” she admits, closing her eyes as Rana’s arms tangle around her neck. “Remind me; how long has it been, again?”

Rana blinks, offering “Barely a day?”

“Too long” Kate decides.

Rana laughs, kissing Kate light but lingering. She leans back, drawing her hands to scale Kate’s sides. “You miss me?”

“No” Kate tells her, full of humour. “What makes you say that?" 

“Oh, I dunno, maybe just the _massive_ heart eyes. I mean, you’re practically a walking emoji at this point”

“An emoji? A real way with words, you”

They sway together, holding each other close, on the kitchen floor until Rana feels herself being eased backwards, towards the door.

“What are y-”

“Look up” Kate whispers, a moment later.

“What?” Rana asks, narrowing her eyes, lost.

Kate grasps her hands. “ _Look up_ ”

Rana does and she can’t help but laugh at what she finds, because – hanging above the door – is mistletoe, real genuine mistletoe, and the image of Kate Connor going out of her way to buy such an addition is both amusing and endearing. More so the latter when Rana realises that the gesture was all for, well, her.

Rana is impressed yet amused. "Walked right into this, didn't I?"

" _Hmm_?"

"Elaborate plan” Rana announces, lips tugging with a grin. Kate knows without doubt that she’s scored major points in the secret assignation game. “The mistletoe”

"Oh, _that_ ” Kate scrunches her face, channelling her best casual monotone and expression into her voice. “Had nothing to do with me"

" _Riiiight_ ” Rana is amused and Kate almost breaks her façade of character. “So I guess it was Luke or Alya then that put it up?”

Kate’s cheeks hurt as she attempts to suppress a smile. She shifts on her feet. "Hand on heart"

A beat - a moment of silence – and then;

"But it'd be a shame to waste it. I mean, now that it's caught your attention and all"

Rana breathes out, her cheeks colouring with desire. "And they say romance is dead"

"Not with you" Kate says, with a glint in her eyes. When she grins, Rana’s heart pangs with adoration. It’s adorable in formation and Rana sways with unfiltered giddiness. Kate’s attempt at mistletoe deception is all kinds of swoon worthy. It feels very familiar even though it’s new and untouched and the same could be said about their relationship.

Kate tilts her head, smiling with white teeth. "Guess you’re... special”

“ _Special_? Keep this up and maybe we’ll get that dirty weekend you mentioned”

“So that’s all it took, eh, to win you over? Have I uncovered the way to your heart?”

“You’ll just…” Rana begins, leaning in closer. “…have to find out for yourself”

“I guess so, hmm”

They kiss under mistletoe and it’s as cliché as it sounds _but_ it’s also as good as it sounds, not that they were searching for an added reason to kiss.

Rana is first to draw her lips away, reluctantly, as her back touches the door. The frame of the wood feels cool.

“ _Mmm_. Your lips are so soft”

“You say that every time” Kate murmurs, bright with giddiness. “Feels good though, right?”

Rana nods, dazed. “ _Mhmm_ ”

“So, what I’m getting from this, is that you’re implying that I’m a good kisser?”

“ _Pfft, implying_ ” Rana laughs. “Such a strong word. T.B.C? Will need to get back to you”

“ _Sneaky_ ” Kate closes the gap between them, lips lingering, soft and full. “I see right through this… plan”

“Just need to be sure is all” Rana says, a moment later with her eyes still closed. Kate has caught her breathless and she sways, beaming with love and something else.

“Is that right? Just _sure_?” Kate leans close, their foreheads bridging but their lips don’t quite meet. “Seems like fishing to me. Fishing for my lips I mean”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about”

But Rana _does_ and that in itself colours her cheeks with another flush of red, a dilution of crimson which emerges with a full bodied smile and open eyes. Her eyes are clear except from the clouded haze - implicit in formation - as it rests, gaze locked with Kate’s as they tangle together in the middle of the flat.

“This is perfect” Rana adds, exhaling a breath of contentment as they hold each other close.

“Yeah” Kate says. “It is. No interruptions. Just… us”

“How was your day?”

“Quiet” Kate admits. “Glad to be off, though”

“ _Oh_!” Rana exclaims, suddenly. “Before I forget. Brought you something”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Came bearing gifts” Rana drifts away, sliding across the floor as she reaches for her jacket. Kate raises an eyebrow as Rana reveals her surprise. "Thought you could use one of these"

It’s a topper for the Christmas tree; a white angel with glitter around the sides. It's perfect.

“Serious question, yeah” Kate grins, stepping closer. Rana is being smooth, _incredibly_ smooth. “Is that an angel in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Rana shakes her head, scoffing with disbelief. “ _Kate_ ”

“Oh, you _love_ it”

Rana wavers. “The bad jokes or… you?”

“Me obviously” Kate tells her, proud, bumping her shoulder gently. “Help me put it up?”

“Sure but I’ve got a better idea” Rana grins, skillfully placing the decoration on Kate’s head. She inhales, licking her lips as she straightens the figurine against Kate’s hair until it sits balanced and flush. Rana nods, impressed by her obvious handy work. “ _See_? Much better”

“Think you’re being smart, don’t you?”

“ _Obviously_ ” Rana draws Kate closer. “Suits you”

“Because… I’m an angel?”

“ _Stop it_ ”

“Stop what?” Kate asks, biting her cheek. "No idea what you're on about"

Bad jokes cease as lips entangle together at a steady rate. The angel topples from Kate’s head, not a moment later and they both start laughing. It’s The Rana Effect in play again, the one which strikes bright into light like a match to a flame, and Kate falls for The Rana Effect every time.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
